


When You Wake Up

by spicysimpgirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Clubbing, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Inspired by Music, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysimpgirl/pseuds/spicysimpgirl
Summary: Y/N’s lives with Oikawa as they’re college students. Being a full-time college student, working, and balancing her social life whenever her girlfriends hit her up, it didn’t bother her when she went a couple days without having sex with her boyfriend. Oikawa missed her though and wanted to see her, but she had plans.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 5





	When You Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song: Don't Get Too High- Bryson Tiller  
> *it kinda goes with the song but not really, I just wrote this for funsies

“Don’t get too fucked up baby,” Oikawa had said through the phone as you got ready for a night out with your friends. That was not going to stop you though, spring break had just started and with the midterms you just had, the club was calling your name. 

“I know baby, but whatever happens, happens.” Oikawa groaned, “Y/N I swear to god-”

“There’s no need to worry, I’m all yours already”, you could sense something was wrong with him, he never got mad at you for going out. In fact, he was glad that you had company while he was at an away game. Sure, you guys went to the same college, but he was away just when you had started your week-long vacation. 

“I’m not trying to be that type of person, but what are you guys going to be even doing? All you’re going to do is get too fucked up”, he said through the speaker.

“I’m doing exactly that. If you have a problem, deal with it.” You were getting irritated. Why was he so mad for going out after you had finished exams? You just wanted to celebrate your little victories with your friends.

“Watch what you’re fucking saying baby, we already finished our game, I’m already on my way home.” the irritation in his voice was getting to you and yet, you still pushed his limits once more because you didn’t deserve that attitude from him. 

“I’m good with or without you here Tooru”, you ended the call and left the apartment walking to where your friends had parked their car waiting for you. You just pissed off your boyfriend and didn’t know if it was going to result in a good thing or a bad thing.

***

Oikawa was right, he always was. You hated that he was correct almost all the time whenever you guys would bicker. As you downed a number of shots you and your friends drank, you somehow lost them as it was only you hanging out at the bar. You were the social type of drunk. The type to talk to strangers and dance without a care, you would chat with everyone around you because it was completely different to how you are sober. You spotted your friends on the dance floor and tried to walk your way over. The floor was blurry as the lights started to look all mushed together, the heavy sounds of the up beat music was not helping either. Someone was behind you, a little too close for your own comfort, but you relaxed when you smelled the familiar scent of your favorite cologne on him.

“You know Y/N, I’m tired. And you make me feel like a clingy ass girlfriend tracking you down at this club, but I’m the one with a dick between my legs” Tooru grabbed your waist and pushed your back against him. “Baby, I think you spent a good amount of time with your friends tonight already, I’m taking you home.” he whispered in your ear. The intoxication in your blood did not help as you had already turned around and started ruffling your hands in his hair.

“Baby you came for me!” looking into his eyes with happiness, you couldn’t hold your giggles in seeing your boyfriend instantly made forget about what your goal was-going to the dance floor with your friends. 

“And you’re going to cum on me tonight Y/N”, you could picture the smug look he had on his face behind you as he said those words.

The hairs on your neck stood up and you immediately sobered up and remembered that you hung up on him prior to going to the club. “Did you expect me to wait for you at home? While you were here, in this dress, already fucked up? Hm?” His grip was harder now, you knew he was going to take you home. There was no point in fighting, your body was craving for him. You haven’t seen him in four days. He took your hand and made his way through the crowd and soon enough, you were shoved into the passenger seat. 

Oikawa was driving as you sobered up a little bit. Your body anticipated what was going to happen tonight, either way you were going to wake up sore tomorrow. Staring at the clock in the car, 1:36 am. You linked your hand with his as you guys drove back home, thankful that it was Oikawa who picked you up. If he didn’t come home early you wouldn’t even be close to getting home until 3 am, blacked out drunk too. 

Music played through his speakers, you were horny and wanted to test his limits once more. Letting go of his hands and lowering yours to his pants, he knew what you were doing and quickly took your hands off. 

“No baby, as much as I want it, you pissed me off earlier, you’re not getting away that easily.” and he threw your hands off of his pants, going back to holding your hand again. You pouted your lips and turned, looking out the window until your guy’s destination came. 

Soon enough, you guys reached your home and he opened the door for you to go in first. Chucking your heels as soon as you walked in, you made your way to the bathroom to take off your makeup. All the alcohol you consumed was mostly gone now, all you wanted to do was take off your makeup and lay next to Tooru, amongst doing some other things as well. As you grabbed your makeup cleanser ready to lather your face in cleansing oil, a pair of hands wrapped around your throat. 

“Did you forget what I was going to do to you baby? I’m going to fuck you-hard. Tonight you’re coming on me” Oikawa whispered in your ear. You were sober at this point, thoughts of what you did in the car came back to you as you knew this whole evening you’ve been pissing off your boyfriend and teasing him as much as you can. You blamed the alcohol for making you as ever bold, but he liked that part of you and found it hot. Oikawa would never admit that to you though.

“Of course not daddy”, you hummed as you said those words, teasing him by calling him that, you were already turned on. Fingers slipped under the straps of your dress taking them off. You were bare, the only thing you had on was the seamless thong that did not even hide much. Knowing what was coming next, you turned around and grabbed Oikawa’s face, initiating the make-out session. It was cut as short as you started though, leaving you to pout your lips. 

“Uh-uh, you don't get to do that baby, turn around”, he demanded, grabbing your waist, he spun you around, your back was against his chest and you looked into the big mirror in front of you. Oikawa smirked, “look at you, this is all mine”. Two fingers moved your thong aside and slipped in you with ease.

“Already so wet for me, the night’s just started. Imma show you tonight baby” he whispered behind you. Tooru nipped at your neck, leaving kisses in numerous spots, just teasing you because he knew just how much that pleased you. The sensation from his fingers were making you eager, but you knew this was your punishment from earlier. Completely forgetting about your makeup, his tempo was moving faster, using a quick pace hitting the spot you were most sensitive. You brought your hands up to Oikawa’s neck and moaned, “fuck, right there baby”.

“Yeah? Who’s pussy is this?” his aggressiveness was showing, you loved it. You were slowly reaching your climax, “yours Tooru, all yours''.

“Say that again. I’m going to keep you up tonight baby. I missed you this past week.” slowly kissing your neck again, but never leaving you hickies. Your pussy was throbbing and the words that came out of his mouth were music to your ears. Smiling at what he said, his grip on your waist tightened as his fingers were still pumping in and out of you. Your climax was reaching and he knew that, it was only if he was going to let you come right here though. 

“I’m going to cum bab-!” You gripped your hands on his hair, ready to reach your high, but you didn't, his fingers stopped. 

He chuckled, “that’s for hanging up on me ‘someone who’s good with or without me’ yeah you can’t make yourself feel as good as what I do to you”, he mocked the same exact words you had said to him hours ago. 

You pouted, “but I thought you said I was going to cum on you?” Oikawa did nothing but laugh as his reply was a simple, “you will don't worry”, kissing the back of your head.

Feeling restless, he suddenly pushed you forward, making you bend over the bathroom counter. You heard his pants rustling, “already?” you thought to yourself. What did this man have up his sleeve? His tip reached your opening and his dick slipped in you, slowly going in and out and picking up the pace swiftly. He was fucking you in front of the bathroom mirror. 

“Look at you baby, already a hot mess, and I only fingered you” his hands ran through your hair, settling on the back part of your scalp, settling his fingers in your hair to hold a tight grip. Oikawa pulled your hair to tilt your head up a bit so you could see what he was doing. His brown eyes staring directly into yours. You gripped the sides of the sink to compensate for how hard he was going in you. Moans were coming out of your mouth as he was going deeper with each thrust. 

He bent down to say something to you, “I’m the only drug you need tonight.”, you could feel his hot breath near your ear, his thrusts became harder and faster. Your hip bones were for sure going to be bruised as it kept getting slammed against the sink. His right hand was massaging your breast and slowly gripped it hard enough to make you moan. His hands trailed down your body, resting on your ass and giving it a harsh slap which caused you to yelp. 

“Tooru! Please baby, harder” you whined to him, you loved the feeling of his hands roaming around your body, his soft pants and your moans along with the thuds of the bathroom cabinet every time your thighs would hit it. Moans were filling the room as each minute passed by, Oikawa’s grunts were louder, you could tell he was getting close. You stuck your ass out some more just so he could go deeper. 

Smirking to yourself, you looked up into his eyes saying the words he loves to hear every time,“cum in my baby”, he looked at you, “you don’t have to tell me again,” he grinned, his grip on your scalp was tugged harshly as he came in you. His high ended soon enough, leaving you both breathless. 

He looked back at you in the mirror, satisfied with the way you look; breathless and famished. 

“Look at you, so beautiful and filled with my cum.”, he pushed your hair aside giving you a quick peck on your shoulder blade. 

Your legs were giving up on you. You’ve been bent over the sink for however long since Oikawa came into the bathroom. He turned you around to face him and gave you a quick peck on the lips, turning into a mini make-out session. His hands gripped your thigh and lifted you up placing you on the counter, the sudden coldness made you flinch a bit as you weren’t ready for your bare ass to be placed on the counter. He pulled away from you, reaching behind and grabbed your cleansing oil, opening it up. Gently, he started removing your makeup, massaging your face to break apart all the makeup. Oikawa’s clothes were discarded and he carried you to the shower with him, since that was originally the plan in the first place.

You stood there looking at him as he started washing your body with the loofa. Although he had just fucked you in the bathroom, it’s been on your mind this whole time, why did he finish so early? 

You asked him,“Am I hallucinating, or we already had sex in front of the mirror with you cumming already?”, you didn’t know was going through his mind. Usually there would be more foreplay and you wanted to ask him. 

He smirked at you.“The night’s just started Y/N, I’m going to fuck you more than once baby, you should know that by now. All night until the sun comes up” he looked down into your eyes. 

His hands were roaming your body, lathering it with soap. One stopped at your waist and the other on your neck. The steam was surrounding the bathroom walls more, the sound of the shower-head hitting his back as his domineering height will forevermore require you to look up to him when you wanted to look into his eyes. All you could think about was his next words as his grip on your neck grew tighter.

“I know we live together, but you are the only girl ever going to see this face whenever you wake up, but we aren't sleeping tonight baby I promise you that.”


End file.
